


Gaining

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Under the Mask [16]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Vomit, and hersh vomits, emmy has a panic attack, the bostonius crew gets aurora and they're the ones being chased instead of the other way around, this is terribly rushed and probably won't be the Final version, to be added to the main fic when i Actually Update It, utm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: After Aurora is freed from the ice, the Bostonius crew needs to keep ahead of Targent.Unfortunately, Targent is gaining on them.





	Gaining

“Nate – how close are they?” Desmond’s voice was raised, pitched higher in his panic. Nate pushed away from the control board on the Bostonius, rushing over to the door on the side of the airship and pulling it open. Hershel hissed, hand reaching to gently cup his ear as the cold wind rushed in, hunching over and turning his head away from the opened door, ignoring the worried questions Luke asked him. Olivia held Violet close to her body, running a hand through her hair and muttering to her softly as the girl trembled.

Emmy was sitting next to Olivia, skin pale and eyes wide as she looked around the main room and landing on the girl they had freed from the ice in Froenborg – her confused stare glanced over each person in the room. Nate poked his head outside the Bostonius before he pulled himself back inside, closing the door to shout back at Desmond.

“They’re gaining on us.” Everyone went still, and Desmond looked back at Nate, eyes wild and impossibly red.

“How many?”

“I counted seven – there could possibly be more.” Desmond cursed loudly, turning back and searching the sky, the mountains – anywhere they could evade the ships after them. Emmy’s quick breathing was loud and audible in the otherwise quiet room, shaky and harsh. Hershel’s mind went blank, finally catching up with what Nate’s words implied.

“Emmy – Emmy, come here –” Olivia wrapped an arm around Emmy’s shoulder, bringing her closer and rubbing her back as she gasped and wheezed, struggling to breathe and large tears trailing down her face. “Deep breaths – deep breaths, Emmy. You’re fine, you’re okay, we’ll be alright.”

“I can’t – I can’t go – go – back there –”

“Sh-h-h… We aren’t going back.” Olivia brought both Emmy and Violet closer to her, rocking them gently. “Focus on your breathing, try to match mine. We’re going to be okay – Violet, match my breathing, alright, sweetie?” Luke grabbed Hershel’s free hand, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Professor, what’s happening?” He asked, voice small. Hershel shook his head, heart pounding and breathing beginning to pick up. The ship suddenly rocked, and Desmond jerked with the wheel, letting out a surprised yelp and hands tightening on the wood. Emmy let out a soft, trembling cry; Olivia gently shushed her.

“We’re being hit –” He managed, looking back and catching Nate’s gaze. “I – we’ll need to shoot down whatever’s hitting us.”

“Got it.” Nate disappeared down a small hallway and out of sight. Desmond watched him leave, then looked down at the group, jaw tightening when he met Olivia’s eyes.

“I’m going to need you all to hang on.” Desmond’s eyes sharpened behind his glasses as he turned back, guiding the ship down steeply, turning the ship suddenly and rocking everyone in the main area. Olivia shut her eyes tightly, hunching down and pulling Emmy and Violet’s foreheads to rest against hers, muttering and whispering to the whimpering girls – it seemed to comfort her as much as the two she was holding. Hershel was trembling violently; Luke grabbed his hand tighter, turning and looking at the girl, who had her hands pressed up against her collarbone, deep frown pulling at her lips.

The natural light on the Bostonius faded away, left with the dark blues of a cave as Desmond weaved through the stone columns with practiced ease, rocking the rest of the group back and forth and nearly turning them upside down a few times. Hershel faintly registered the sounds of the others fumbling to grab onto something to keep them anchored and still, stomach churning and head filled with cotton as the world suddenly tilted, then spun. He grabbed his head, clamping his mouth shut and desperately trying to calm his stomach, feeling bile already beginning to climb up his throat.

“Luke,” he managed, sweaty hand gripping the boy’s tightly. “I’m going to throw up.”

“A-Ah –” Luke stood up as the Bostonius leveled out, pulling Hershel to his feet and trying to lead him to the bathroom. The professor swayed and stumbled on his feet, his balance thrown off and nearly pulling him to the ground. He leaned heavily against the wall as the Bostonius tilted again, and he knew he wasn’t going to make it down the hallway.

“ _Bag_ , Luke – bowl, _something_.” The professor swallowed down bile, burning in his throat, and Luke nodded, letting go of Hershel’s hand before turning and rushing down the hallway. His ear buzzed and screeched every once in a while, and he finally sank to the floor, breathing heavily and saliva flooding his mouth.

Something was finally shoved into his free hand, and Hershel registered that it was a bowl before he was hunched over it, heaving up the soup he’d eaten earlier. Luke was kneeling next to him, silent as he helped Hershel steady the bowl in his hands.

The Bostonius finally leveled out once more, and everything seemed to go still. Hershel leaned his head back against the wall, letting out a long, shaky breath.

“Professor, are you alright?” Luke finally asked. Hershel nodded his head minutely, then cringed, the buzzing in his ear turning into an electronic screech, and the Bostonius was dipping again, the group in the main area letting out loud exclamations. Des was cursing and yelling for Nate. The professor motioned for Luke to go back to the others when the boy looked at him, a question in his eyes.

“Go see what’s happening. I should be fine on my own now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wondering what's going on?
> 
> Visit the blog for this AU [here](https://pl-utm-au.tumblr.com/).


End file.
